


Cuts Both Ways

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is standing by a sink that isn't really a sink while Dean is being difficult. From 5x02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuts Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel stood, leaning against a sink that was only real in Dean’s mind. He hadn’t worked out he was dreaming and Castiel wasn’t about to tell him, he was being contrary enough as it was.

Most humans faced with an Angel would be overwhelmed but not Dean. Most people saved from hell would be grateful but not Dean. Most people would feel special doing God’s work but not Dean.

It cut both ways though, for some reason that Castiel couldn’t place. Most Angels wouldn’t personally drop into their charge’s dreams to chat but here he was, stood by a sink.


End file.
